Foutez moi la paix
by Catirella
Summary: ‹Série Petit OS : Numéro 85› ... Il arrive souvent dans la vie où l’on a envi que l’on nous foute la paix... Duo ce retrouve dans cette situation pour des raisons d’ordre, comment dire... De frustration ! ... YAOI


Titre : **Foutez-moi la paix**

**Auteur** : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OOC bien sûr… **_(Number 85) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Le titre parle de lui-même, mais il ne dit pas que cet OS est vraiment très drôle.__  
__Je me suis amusée à le lire. J'espère que vous en ferez autant.__  
__Merci Cat ‼_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)** :  
_Ecrit heuuuu, un petit peu de temps en temps ! Et surtout le 2 et fini le 3mars 2008 à 2 heures du matin.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 4 mars 2008 en matinée._

Petit OS du mardi **- 15**…

Je vous laisse seul juge.

Par contre juste un petit mot pour la fiction « Etudes à Tokyo ». Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu tenir mon engagement pour le mois de février. Plusieurs facteurs ont fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire le nouveau chapitre. Je vais faire au mieux pour ce mois-ci. Encore toutes mes excuses.

Maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture ce l'OS de ce mardi. Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

**§ **– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi** – **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

◈

_**Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews pour l'OS numéro 84 du mardi 19 février 2008**__**. Dû faite que mon net ne tient pas plus de 3 à 10 minutes depuis ce week-end. Exceptionnellement, je vais répondre après la mise en ligne de ce mardi. Peut être pas dans la journée, car c'est vraiment ingérable. À peine connecter que celui-ci saute. Je suis désolée de ce compte temps. Catirella**_

" Merci à... **x-Shinigami-x** - **natakukazuki** - **LN** - **Lysanea** - **zephis** - **Coquillette**- **cristalsky**- **littledidi11** - **mimi** - **Iroko** - **lisou52** - **thefrenchfan** - **Shinigami's Bride** - **SNT59**- **L'ange gardien** - **kela** - **Babel56** - **JTFLAM** - **Tsuda** et **marnie02**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Foutez-moi la paix**

**

* * *

**

_**POV…**_

Maman fut épatée que je ne m'en sorte qu'avec un plâtre.  
Papa fut épaté que maman ne m'achève pas juste après l'incident.  
Mon grand frère fut épaté que j'aie eu le courage de le faire.  
Mon petit frère fut épaté que j'aie cassé la petite planche en bois.  
Quatre fut épaté par le talant de Trowa avec sa langue.  
Trowa fut épaté d'avoir enfin réussi à embrasser Quatre.  
Wufei fut épaté que je ne me conduise pas en onna.  
Heero fut épaté de par ma connerie une fois encore.

Moi…

Je me suis éclaté le bras droit en cassant la planche en bois lors de ma démonstration au karaté.

Epate totale et éclate terrible !

J'ai rien gagné mais j'ai tout de même eu droit aux petites étoiles tout autour de moi.

Depuis ce fâcheux incident, je n'arrive pas à… Enfin vous voyez. Et je n'ai pas la même force dans le poignet gauche, c'est assez clair comme cela ?

Popol va finir par mourir de frustration et moi aussi. De plus… Il y a toujours un membre de la famille qui débarque soit derrière la porte des toilettes ou de la salle de bains en hurlant « DUO TOUT VA BIEN ? ».

**Comment **v**oulez**-**vous que je me concentre sur ma petite affaire ?**

**Donc, non tout ne va pas bien.**

Non… Je ne suis pas énervé. Duo Maxwell est toujours calme.

Comment cela je mens ?

Je viens d'avoir 18 ans, je suis dans la force de l'âge et surtout, JE NE MENS JAMAIS.

Non mais…

Ce que je trouve injuste c'est que je doive aller au lycée tout de même. Bon OK c'est l'année de mon diplôme de fin d'étude et comme je suis né en janvier, ce n'est pas un avantage, mais bon… Je suis invalide là !

Et dangereux avec un plat. J'ai fait une bosse à nom petit frère de 6 ans. Il est tout petit, je ne l'avais pas vu derrière moi. Solo mon grand frère était mort de rire ce crétin écervelé. Avoir eu 20 ans ne l'a pas rendu plus intelligent. Bon OK moi non plus pour avoir voulu jouer à Bruce Lee alors que je ne fais du karaté que depuis moins d'un an.

Mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui après 2 semaines de plâtre, c'est le point de non-retour de ma frustration. En plus Quatre et Wufei commencent à me courir de plus en plus, sur ce que je ne peux pas contenter comme il se doit depuis ma démonstration catastrophique.

Si pour une fois j'avais écouté ce Yuy de malheur, je pourrais au moins jouer avec popole.

S'il était pas le meilleur ami de mon frère et de Trowa, je l'aurais tué avec mon plâtre tiens. Bon, il y a aussi le facteur que je suis raide dingue de lui depuis mes 14 ans. Le meilleur moyen d'approche que j'ai trouvé l'année dernière était de m'inscrire au cours de karaté où il secondait le professeur depuis mon inscription, qui n'était autre que son grand-père.

Quelle coïncidence hein !

Bon, c'est aussi grâce à Wufei que je l'ai su et que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour passer plus de temps avec lui d'une certaine façon.

Tout ceci pour dire que le plaisir ne fut pas réciproque lorsqu'il m'a vu lors de mon premier cours. Son grand-père par contre m'a fait un super sourire tout comme sa sœur.

Lui, il m'a fusillé du regard.

Un peu comme un peu plus tard une fois rentré chez moi avec mon magnifique plâtre encore vierge de graffitis en tout genre. J'ai eu le droit à un deuxième savon. Ma mère m'avait mis le premier en rentrant de l'hôpital. Mon père lui n'a pas pipé. Il s'est contenté de conduire en me jetant un regard de temps en temps le sourire en coin. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il fait cela, car il se fout de moi tout comme Solo. Seul Troy mon petit frère a été un ange avec moi, et, il m'a sauter au cou lorsque j'ai passé le pas de la porte de la maison.

J'étais son héro.

Le mien d'Heero m'a pas loupé 10 minutes plus tard et ce devant toute la famille.

Sale type.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement j'ai eu honte.

Mais là, je n'en peux plus.

Ce plâtre de malheur me démange, Popole aussi d'une certaine façon et cela me démange de frapper Quatre et Wufei qui raconte à tout va ma sublime prestation avec ma planche en bois. Je préfère quitter les lieux avant que je fasse un carnage avec mon fromage blanc que je n'ai même pas mangé.

_**Fin du POV… **_

« Duo où vas-tu ? »

« M'envoyer en l'air. »

Et Duo quitta le self sans se retourner.

« … »

« Il a dit quoi là ? »

« Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait s'envoyer en l'air Quatre. »

« Avec qui ? »

Wufei fixa Quatre les sourcils levés.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Il est quoi au juste ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Hétéro, homo ou bi ? »

Quatre sourit niaisent.

« Puceau. »

Wufei roula des yeux.

« Sortir avec Barton, t'a retourné le cerveau Winner. »

« Il n'a pas retourné que cela Chang. »

« .. »

Duo lui pendant ce temps avait à grandes enjambées en râlant dans sa natte atteint les toilettes extérieures et fulmina en arrivant à destination.

« HORS SERVICE… MAIS QUELLE JOURNÉE DE MERDE. »

Duo remonta comme il put son sac de cours sur son épaule et prit la direction de la sortie du lycée.

« J'en ai marre, je sèche cette après-midi. »

Une petite heure plus tard le père de Duo reçut un appel du lycée pour l'absence de son fils. Ne pouvant s'absenter de son travail, il appela à son tour son fils aîné qui n'avait pas cours cette après-midi-là.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Duo a quitté le lycée durant l'heure de déjeuner. »

« Qu'est-il encore passé par la tête de ce baka ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais mon père veut que je le cherche. »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Ce ne serait pas de refus Trowa… Heero ? »

« Hn. »

« J'aime tes réponses en cas de crise Heero. »

Heero fusilla du regard Solo sous celui d'un Trowa amusé.

« Si je le trouve je vais lui faire passer l'envie de sécher les cours. Cela te va comme réponse ? »

« Heu, oui, mais tue-le pas tout de même. Il est encore jeune et plein de ressources en connerie. Ce serait dommage, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Heero soupira de lassitude.

« Aucun doute, vous êtes bien frère, aussi baka l'un que l'autre. »

Trowa souriait de l'œil et seul Heero pouvait savoir lorsque ce phénomène se produisait.

Les trois partirent chacun de leur côté, à des endroits susceptibles où Duo pouvait se trouver.

Le plus chanceux fut Heero. Il le trouva près du dojo de son grand-père.

« Que fais-tu là au lieu d'être en cours ? »

« _**AAAHHHHH**_ !!!! … Punaise tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles Heero ! »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Et toi que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je te cherche, tout comme Trowa et ton frère. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« **C'est pas vrai, mais c'est quoi ça ? J'ai le droi****t**** de respirer tranquillement l'espace d'une après**-**midi ? Même lorsque je vais pisser il y en a toujours un pour me faire chier.** »

Heero fut étonné de la colère de Duo.

« Duo ! »

« **Oh ça va hein… Moi, je ne veux qu'une chose depuis que j'ai ce foutu plâtre et personne. Je dis bien PERSONNE, ne peux m'aider. Alors tu fais demi**-**tour et tu diras que tu ne m'as pas trouv****é**** et j'assumerai l'engueulade de mes parents et la punition de ma mère en rentr**a**nt. Puis les foudres du lycée demain, mais là FOUS**-**MOI LA PAIX.** »

Heero savait qu'il regrettait ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'avait pas d'autre idée sur le moment. Il se rapprocha donc de Duo qui le fusilla du regard et une fois qu'il l'eut remis sur ses pieds le gifla. Duo en resta la bouche ouverte sur le coup de la surprise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour te calmer. »

Duo en avait les larmes aux yeux qu'Heero venait de le gifler, avec un plâtre en plus.

« Mais j'étais calme, je veux juste que l'on me fiche la paix et toi tu me gifles. »

Heero soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolé Duo. »

Duo essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux avant qu'elles ne coulent le long de ses joues.

« Heero, je peux aller aux toilettes du dojo ? »

« Hn ? »

Heero fut étonné de la question de Duo.

« S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes dans un endroit calme, je n'en peux plus. »

« Tu as des soucis de colon ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es constipé ? »

« Moi non mais toi oui par moment. »

Heero fronça les sourcils sous la remarque désobligeante.

« Merci. »

« Excuse-moi, c'est personnel. »

« Les chiottes c'est perso maintenant ? »

« Mais c'est quoi ce langage monsieur Yuy ? Vous m'avez habitué à mieux. »

« C'est de vous côtoyez ton frère et toi. »

« Je l'avais oublié celui-là. »

« Il sera ravi de l'appendre. Bon allez, viens, je vais te prêter les toilettes de la maison. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui et j'appellerai ton frère pour lui dire que je t'ai trouvé. »

« Ne lui dis pour où nous sommes s'il te plait ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de le voir débarquer ici. »

Heero soupira à nouveau.

« D'accord. Donne-moi ton sac. »

Duo le lui donna en lui souriant.

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure des Yuy, Heero guida Duo jusqu'à la salle de bains attenante à sa propre chambre.

Duo remercia Heero et se renferma dans celle-ci Heero sortit de sa chambre et appela Solo avec son portable.

« Solo, je l'ai trouvé. »

« _Merci mon Dieu, vous êtes où ?_ »

« Il est avec moi. »

« _… Heero, ça je le sais, mais où ?_ »

« Il veut un peu de tranquillité et quelque part je le comprends, dis à ton père que je le raccompagnerai chez vous avant 19 heures d'accord. »

Heero entendit Solo soupirer.

« _D'accord, je vais le lui dire._ »

« Solo. »

« _Oui ?_ »

« N'oublie pas d'aller chercher Troy à l'école. »

« _**Oh putain !**_ »

Heero secoua la tête en stoppant la communication.

« Quelle famille. »

Heero retourna dans sa chambre pour prévenir Duo de ce qu'il avait convenu avec son frère.

« Duo. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Duo ? »

« _Heero sors de ta chambre._ »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai eu ton frère. »

« _C'est bien. Sors._ »

Heero souleva un sourcil d'interrogation.

« Duo que fais-tu dans cette salle de bains.

« _Pipi, sors._ »

« … »

Heero ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Écoute Duo, si tu te drogues ça va mal se terminer. »

Duo sous le coup de la colère des paroles d'Heero, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains à la volée.

« Je ne me drogue pas. J'essaye en vain de me **branler** et avec un plâtre et une famille collante au possible, je n'ai pas pu faire ma petite affaire depuis des semaines. **Alors sors de cette chambre Heero s'il te plaît.** »

Heero depuis le début de la tirade, avait les yeux braqués sur le pantalon qui ce trouvait sur les chaussures de Duo. Et contre toute attente il éclata de rire. Duo vexé referma la porte aussi fort qu'il le put avec sa main gauche.

Heero sursauta lorsque la porte claqua et stoppa son rire.

« Duo excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer, mais… Si en fait c'était marrant, mais pas toi, la situation avec ta famille, Duo pardonne-moi… Ouvre-moi Duo. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« Je peux t'aider. »

« _…_ »

« Duo ouvre-moi. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« _M'aider comment ?_ »

« Ouvre et je te montrerais. »

La porte s'entrouvrit et Heero sourit en coin. Il rentra à son tour dans la salle de bains et trouva Duo assis sur les toilettes, les mains plaquées sur sa virilité encombrante semblait-il tout comme le plâtre de Duo.

« Tu te moques de moi. »

« Mais non, je te trouve mignon c'est tout. »

Duo rougit sous le compliment, pendant qu'Heero refermait la porte et la verrouillait. Puis Heero se retourna vers Duo qui le regardait timidement.

« Tu vas m'aider comment ? »

« J'aimerais que tu t'assoies sur le rebord de la baignoire si cela ne te dérange pas, car les toilettes c'est pas très glamour. »

Duo rougit encore plus et s'exécuta de suite.

« Je ne vais pas tomber ? »

« Le rebord est large et tu es tout mince. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas maigre. »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela et arrête de t'enflammer pour un rien on dirait ma sœur. »

Cette fois-ci Duo piqua un fard terrible.

Heero se rapproche et s'accroupit en face de Duo, ce qui ne met pas à l'aise Duo du tout.

« Tu es gay Duo ? »

Tout en se mordillant la lèvre Duo répondit à la réponse de son ainé.

« Oui. »

« Moi aussi. »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. »

Duo afficha un visage reflétant le sérieux de la future question qu'il allait poser.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? »

Heero lui sourit et lui remit une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée, à l'arrière de son oreille droite.

« Non… Pas depuis 1 an environ. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car j'aime un garçon et que j'attendais qu'il fasse le premier pas. »

« Et s'il ne le fait jamais, tu ne sauras pas si lui t'aime… Tu aimes donc quelqu'un ? »

Heero vit la tristesse dans les prunelles violines de Duo d'avoir posé cette nouvelle question. Heero toujours souriant lui caressa la joue.

« Oui et il est assis sur ma baignoire. »

Duo ouvrit les yeux en grand et fit concurrence soudainement à la couleur de la brosse à dent d'Heero, qui est de couleur rouge.

« Moi ? »

« Oui toi baka. Qui crois-tu qui t'a offert des chocolats le jour de la Saint-Valentin. »

« C'était toi ? »

« YH c'est qui à ton avis ? »

« Ben tu aurais mis HY cela m'aurait plus aidé. »

« Baka. »

Duo sourit timidement.

« Je sais… Tu vas m'aider alors ? »

« Hn, mais que dirais-tu d'aller dans ma chambre ? »

« Que j'aurais moins froid aux fesses car la baignoire est glacée. »

Heero éclata de rire pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une demi-heure. Duo sourit encore plus, il aimait le rire d'Heero.

Une fois Heero calmé et remis debout, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, il se retourna vers Duo et lui tendit sa main gauche, pour l'aider à se lever.

« Allez viens. »

Duo toute chose prit la main tendue vers lui et une fois fait Heero le prit dans ses bras telle une princesse.

« Tu serais bien capable de te casser autre chose en t'emmêlant les pieds avec ton pantalon et ton sous-vêtement. »

Duo posa sa joue contre l'épaule d'Heero.

« Oui, il vaut mieux être prudent. Je dois renter à quelle heure ? »

« J'ai dit à Solo que tu serais chez toi à 19 heures. »

« Alors nous avons quelques heures devant nous ? »

« Hn. »

« Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Aide-moi. »

« Aide-moi ? »

« Oui… Et aime-moi. »

« Avec plaisir. »

**FIN  
du  
****LXXXV**

Et bien voilà, un de plus, il n'en reste plus que 15.  
Dieu que c'est dur.  
Allez à bientôt pour un nouveau petit OS du mardi.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours, c'est plus 15 jours en ce moment.

_Catirella _

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
